The Secret Library (location)
The Secret Library is as an enchanted library that appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. From the outside it looks like a tall hollow tree, but on the inside it is a huge library of magical stories with no endings. History Thirty years ago when Tilly was still a little Princess, she used to wear the Amulet of Avalor so she used to read a book called A History of Enchancia Castle ''and chapter seventeen of that book contained a little blue book that told her of secret passageways in the castle. There was a secret passageway in Tilly's bedroom (which is now Sofia's bedroom), and the amulet turned blue and led her to discover the Secret Library so from that day forth she became the library's Storykeeper, tasked to find happy endings for all the unfinished stories. Thirty years later, after Sofia became a Princess and was given the Amulet of Avalor and Tilly's bedroom, Tilly hoped to pass the job onto Sofia and gave her the book that contained the key to the Library after her youngest niece passed a few secret tests. Completed Stories Throughout Sofia's job as story keeper she has completed seven stories so far: *'The Tale of Wildwing Valley:' This was the very first story, Sofia completed in "The Secret Library", she had to rescue Mazzimo (Minimus's brother) from Prince Roderick and help him find Wildwing Valley. *'The Tale of Miss Nettle:' This is the second major story Sofia had to complete in "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". She had to stop Miss Nettle from stealing all the Snowdrops in Freezenburg and save the Winter Flower Festival. *'The Lost Princess of Avalor:' This is the third major story Sofia had to finish in Elena and the Secret of Avalor. She had to free Elena from her Amulet and help Elena defeat Shuriki and free Elena's family and kingdom. *'The Tale of the Noble Knight: 'This is the fourth major story Sofia had to finish in "The Secret Library: The Tale of the Noble Knight". Sofia had to help the Kingdom of Brazaendell's most noble knight get the Ice Fire Shield. *'The Tale of the Eternal Torch: 'This is the fifth major story Sofia had to finish in "The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Torch". Sofia and James (who stowed away) had to help the Dragons of Enchancia save the Eternal Torch. *'The Tale of the Crystalmasters: 'This is the sixth major story Sofia had to finish in ''The Mystic Isles. Sofia and Amber head to The Mystic Isles to stop an evil crystal master from overgrowing the land with crystals and stealing the magic. *'''The Tale Of Princess Sofia: '''This is the seventh major story Sofia had to finish in Forever Royal. She had to defeat the evil Vor on her own. Trivia *The tunnel that leads to the Secret Library features settings from many Disney Princess movies. Gallery The Secret Library 02.png Category:Locations